Mitsu
by Milisante
Summary: “I definitely like Mitsu!” Fuji said happily, smiling at the younger girl, who was looking at him amazed. They both had no idea about a pair of two hazel eyes that followed them all the way. TeFu only!


**Mitsu****.**

**Title:** Mitsu (Glory).

**Pairing:** Can you guess? TezukaFuji!:D

**Rating:** PG-13, T.

**Summary: **"I definitely like Mitsu!" Fuji said happily, smiling at the younger girl, who was looking at him amazed. They both had no idea about a pair of two hazel eyes that followed them all the way.

**A/n:** Plotless story, this thought just came to my mind, when I was listening to music. Let's imagine that it happened before the Nationals, but after the match between Tezuka and Fuji in anime.

* * *

--

Two days ago Fuji played with Tezuka for the second time during these three years and he was somehow happy, because finally his big long-lasting dream came true. He lost though. The thought was bitter, but from the other side losing to Tezuka was not a shame. It was a glory. Yes, to play with Tezuka and to be able to almost win was glorious.

Fuji looked at the blue skies above him and smiled, remembering his newly experienced feelings. It was great. But… something else was born inside his heart since that moment. Something he still wasn't able to describe.

"Fuji-san!" a sudden girl's voice pronounced behind his back.

"Ohayo, Nori-chan!" Fuji turned his head and greeted her warmly. The girl was a little younger and lower than him. She had long brown hair, tied into two ponytails.

"I brought you something interesting, you'd like it, I'm sure!" she said smiling, finally having reached the guy.

"Thank you!" Fuji bowed lightly.

Meanwhile a pair of brown eyes caught the view and the owner of the eyes abruptly stopped on his tracks. It's not like Tezuka cared about what Fuji was busy with during his free time. It never bothered him, because he was not a person to deal with other's personal issues. But he felt a little bit curios. He never expected to see Fuji with a girl. Lovely girl, to tell the truth. Well, Fuji was always surrounded by girls, they adored him and he was very kind to them. But it had never occurred before that he would meet with someone so openly and so privately at the same time.

Tezuka sighed inwardly. What was he thinking? He had to go and do his routine. He had nothing against his routine work, but he was smart enough to know that it was routine of the day, not the aim of life itself. He was only 15! He was able to be a teenager! He was only 15 again. And why again Fuji was having fun and he was doing the routine work?

Tezuka sighed _again_ and his gaze followed the pair on its own. They were going the same way, so there was nothing wrong to follow. He didn't watch them indeed. He didn't care, he was just going his way. Ok, he cared!

'_If I were Kikumaru…'_ Tezuka shook his head. Even if he was still 15, he would never be able to act like that cat-like child.

Suddenly he lost Fuji and the girl, because they turned around the corner. It's not like he panicked, but about three (yes, he counted them!) cats started scratching his not really stoic heart.

He closed his eyes for a moment and went further. But as soon as he reached the corner his eyes widened in shock as he heard Fuji's words.

"I definitely like Mitsu!" Fuji said smiling.

"Oh, Fuji-san, that's great!" the girl squealed happily, as if she was blessed.

Tezuka blinked and rapidly changed his directions. He was almost running form the strange pair. What were they talking about again?

He tried to think logically. Among the whole population of Seigaku there were no girls with 'Mitsu' name. The same went for boys. As he stated this inwardly his mind became absolutely blank. But his own name was Kuni_m_i_t_s_u! And his mother liked to call him Mitsu when he was younger. What the nonsense! No way had he heard it right! It was all a big mistake. Tezuka was a boy and Fuji was a boy! And what was he thinking about again?

But suddenly Tezuka felt his cheeks were hot. He touched his face nervously and, well yes, he panicked. Thanks God, nobody noticed.

--

Fuji had a bad feeling. There was something strange with his captain. It seemed like Tezuka escaped meeting him, speaking to him, and looking at him. What the hell was going on?

It troubled him and he had no idea why. Actually, even the slightest thought that Tezuka would not speak to him was hurtful. They wouldn't be friends… But why? Did he do something wrong? Or was he panicking without a reason?

"Fuji, are you listening to me?" Eiji was waving his hands in front of the tensai's face.

"Sure!" Fuji smiled, nodding.

"No, you're not!" Eiji pouted, changing into his usual clothes.

"Well, even if I haven't listened I still know my answer! I like Mitsu!" Fuji grinned sweetly at the blinking best friend.

"Waaah, you're really frightening, Fujiko!" Kikumaru stated, putting his hands into the pockets of black uniform pants. "But Mitsu is boring!!!"

The door to the clubroom slammed open and Tezuka came in, rapidly taking off his jacket by the way.

Both Fuji and Eiji jumped in surprise and breathed out with relief when they saw the captain.

"Hey, Tezuka, do you want to go home together?" Fuji asked smiling peacefully. He really intended to find out what was wrong with them, but…

"I'm busy, go ahead." It was curt and cold. Most people would never see the difference, but Fuji noticed. His heart ached suddenly and he really wanted to bite his lips hard. Instead he nodded and smiled brightly, showing that he understood everything well.

Few minutes later he was walking down the street with Eiji, who was not able to stop talking for a second. Eiji was excited to participate in the Nationals, and he was glad that Oishi promised to buy him some ice-cream, and his older sister told him that she'd buy him the best and the most expensive toothpaste, if they win. So many useless information. Fuji liked Eiji and his childish nature, but at the moment he wanted to listen to Tezuka. It meant he wanted to listen to the silence that was always around Tezuka. Fuji sighed, remembering the way he was sent off. Maybe, it was just his imagination, but…

--

'_I'm boring? Am I? And he's talking to Kikumaru about it and he never told me even once! Damn Fuji!' _Tezuka slammed the door behind him, before locking it. Next moment he regretted everything he'd done. He was acting like he cared. And actually he cared. That's why he acted like a fool!

--

Next week was totally awful. Fuji did his best training, studying, being a good friend to everyone, except for Tezuka. It seemed they could not talk to each other anymore. Every time he tried Tezuka would find a reason to run away, to be busy, to be far enough form Fuji. It started to be definitely annoying. And it was hurting him so much. Fuji was able to live without Tezuka for sure. Once or twice he said to himself that he wouldn't try anymore, but it appeared to be too hard to lose his captain.

Fuji had a really strange nature, he was able to wait for something for ages if he knew that it cost it. He was able to be far away from the deeply loved person if only he knew that everything between them was fine. He loved his father, though he was always away somewhere and it never bothered the both of them. But being close to someone and not being able to see a rare smile, to meet a rare warm gaze, to exchange some usual words became a terrible torture.

That's when his patience thinned. Fuji was never a coward. Once he made a decision, he followed it till the end. And he made up his mind.

--

"Tezuka, may I talk to you?" Fuji smiled somehow mischievously. Momoshiro shivered inwardly and turned to Kikumaru.

"Hey, how about some hamburgers, senpai?" he tried to look cheerful, though the aura of the room was already black.

Eiji looked around and met Fuji's blue eyes. That was quite enough for him to agree to anything.

"Nya, can we take Oishi?" the red-head asked, changing rapidly.

"Sure, Oishi-senpai!"

"Oishi's paying then!" Eiji declared happily.

"Ah? What?" Oishi widened his eyes.

"Let's go, let's go!" Despite of Oishi's protests they left the clubroom together and went to the café.

Kaidoh waited for Inui, because they were going to practice together _again_.

"Inui, I wanted to ask you something," Tezuka tried to look stoic, but under Fuji's gaze it was quite impossible.

"If I were you, Tezuka, I'd better talk to Fuji! Ignoring him can be troublesome for your health!" stated Inui with a small grin and left the room, followed by Kaidoh, who just bowed lightly to both of his senpais.

Tezuka concentrated his attention on Fuji, who was looking at him with his unbearably beautiful blue eyes. The captain held his breath, and he didn't want to talk about anything, because…

"Buchou, are you ok?" Fuji sang in a sweet voice.

"Hai." Tezuka was not going to be afraid. Never. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Good, you're not running away!" Fuji came closer and touched the other's left hand lightly. It was enough to send shivers down Tezuka's spine. He winced and tried to free himself, but it was almost as impossible as the thought of escape. "What the hell, Tezuka? What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong that you're acting as if you do not know me?" Fuji asked angrily, and gripped the hand tighter. Though he seemed enraged, his eyes suddenly became sad. He had to suppress a sigh that reminded a sob.

"Nothing's wrong. We're fine." Tezuka shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't understand. "Can you let go, please?"

"No! I'm not letting you! You won't fool me!" Syusuke was shouting. It was strange to hear him shouting. "You will answer me right now!"

"Fuji I do not know, what to tell…" Tezuka was pushed to the wall unexpectedly and two arms griped his shoulders. It was painful, but oddly pleasant in Tezuka's point of view.

"Tell me!" the smaller boy demanded.

"I…" Tezuka sighed and averted his eyes. "I don't know. It seems everybody knows except me. Why haven't you told me?"

Now Fuji was stunned. What hadn't he told to him?

"I thought about it… for a long time." Tezuka continued, while lowing his gaze. "Yes, I'm boring and probably cold, and I'm a boy, but it seems I like you, _too_."

"Ah?" Fuji's eyes widened. "You like me?"

"Hn… if it's called that, then…" they both were speechless for a second or two. "I heard what you'd said and… I thought about it, but I'm not sure yet."

"Did I say something _like that_?" It was ridiculous and funny at the same time. But Fuji had to admit he liked it. Tezuka liked him. It was soothing, but… wait a minute! "What do you mean by that 'I like you'?"

Brown eyes lit p with something unknown and definitely warm. The look in those eyes became confident and absolutely adorable.

"You like me _as a friend_, right?" Fuji coughed and felt his palms started sweating. He immediately let go of Tezuka's shoulders.

"As well as a friend, but if you'd like to try something…" small white palm covered his mouth.

"What did I say, Tezuka? Tell me, please! It seems I forgot," Fuji smiled, hiding his hands behind his back suddenly, though inside he was in panic and wanted to scream. Was Tezuka confessing to him and offering him to go out?

"Um… It's not like I was eavesdroping," The honest captain averted his gaze.

"I know, so…" the brown-haired guy insisted patiently.

"You said you like Mitsu!"

"So what?"

Tezuka's jaw dropped. Fuji admitted it, but he acted like it meant nothing. Really nothing! Maybe, everything he was so worried about was just imagination of his ill mind. He was probably crazy to think that Fuji liked him _that way_. Or, maybe, he just wanted to believe that Fuji _liked_ him!

"You… like Mitsu?" the taller boy felt the strange urge to run away from these smiling, finally closed eyes. Yes, Fuji was back to his usual self.

"Yes, actually it's a great album! Do you want to listen to it?"

"Album?" Tezuka raised his fine brow. The main thing for him was not to faint right there.

"Yes, music! Nori-chan asked me to help her with a school play and we became friends. And it seems we like the same kind of music. She also likes 'Mitsu'!" the blue-eyed boy explained cheerfully.

"Ah…" Tezuka's cheeks faded with pink. What a shame! He really wanted to die at the moment. He had to apologize to Fuji and maybe fall on his knees to be forgiven. For the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu to beg for forgiveness was terrible.

Fuji gazed up at the taller guy and froze. Tezuka blushed. And he looked so… so… cute! He was cute and adorable! Not to mention he was hot! Not a secret, but it was much greater then. Fuji caught one of those moments when Tezuka let his guard down, when he was a simple human, not a stoic block of principles and rules.

"Mitsu?" Fuji whispered and his stunning cerulean eyes flew opened. _'Kunimitsu! In short it should be something like Mitsu!' _the thought hit him. So that's how it was. It had to be funny, but unexpectedly his heart ached. He wanted to cry so badly. He finally realized that something that was born inside his bleeding heart. "You…"

"Fuji, I'm sorry! I should never ever jump on conclusions! It's my entire fault! I'd be happy if we could forget this incident." Tezuka said those sentences rapidly, as if he was afraid to be late. And he was indeed afraid to lose Fuji.

"No!" the brown-haired boy uttered. His long fringe covered his eyes as he lowed his head. They were still close and he was almost able to touch the other. It was much harder now when he found out this strange feeling that burnt in his chest.

"Fuji, I'm sorry, what should I do to be forgiven?" Tezuka asked almost pleadingly.

"No!" Fuji shook his head, struggling to stay calm, and then his clenched fists hit Tezuka's chest lightly. He was not intending to hurt. He was hurt by his own blindness. "Stop talking…" he whispered tiptoeing and lifting his face.

"Ah?"

If only Tezuka was a little bit more sensitive he would bend to meet Fuji's lips, but he was clueless till the very end. Those soft slightly parted lips toughed his mouth and it seemed like his skin burnt. They kissed, almost childishly. But it was kissing anyway.

Fuji returned to his place after the kiss and looked up at frozen Tezuka.

"I really like Mitsu!" he smiled honestly. "This Mitsu!" he pointed at the taller boy's chest with his finger. "And if you haven't changed your mind, then like me, please!" smiling lips and blue eyes made such a beautiful combination that Tezuka couldn't say a word.

"Ah," he finally exhaled and flushed. Fuji sighed with relief and hugged Tezuka all of a sudden. His concerns went away, he felt in place next to this hidden cutie.

'_Cutie, huh?'_ Fuji scolded himself inwardly for the wrong choice of words. _'Mitsu? I'm afraid one day I might say I love Mitsu. Will you accept me then?' _

"Seems I fell for a guy…" Tezuka said confidently into his ear. Fuji gulped and his heart started beating so fast that the whole world probably was able to hear it.

Winning against Tezuka was not interesting anymore, wining his heart and soul was the main aim since that moment.

--

* * *

**a/n: ****Thank you for reading! **Please, leave a review! Tell me what you think!:D

Actually, I was listening to the album 'Mitsu' by Shibasaki Kou and then I thought about writing the story! I just couldn't lose the chance to use it! :D

I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made! –bows- I'm still not good at writing in English!

Thank you!


End file.
